


Bomb Dropped

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [38]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Roman stuns you.





	Bomb Dropped

You and Roman bask in the afterglow of your reunion, having spent nearly a month apart; it’s yet another perfect, welcome piece to your relationship.

Stroking his hair, playing with the strands as your fingers move through it, you press your forehead to his and enjoy the sound of him taking in a deep breath.

His hands are flat on your back as he whispers, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

You smile, “That’s what I like to hear…”

“…you are the love of my life.” He makes sure to look into your eyes as he makes the proclamation, grinning when you look somewhat shocked, “Thought you might want to know.” 


End file.
